Crown
by ZelinkSupporter
Summary: "After the end of our journey, I've come to realize something…" Dark Patrisha "Tamantha" Avalon-Henderson.


Dark Patrisha "Tamantha" Avalon-Henderson was writing in her diary about everything that she had been through. One thought kept sticking out in her mind.

 _It seems that I fancy Kuro._ Dark Patrisha thought. _I didn't know whether he was brown bread or alive after the Supernatural War, but I was happier to see him than Luther… So, that's why. But, if I start liking my BFF… that means… Ho…_

Dark Patrisha sat up in a panic in her bed.

"I can't let Kuro know these feelings!" she wailed. "If Kuro knew that I wanted to be more than his BFF, he'll get mad for sure! Waah! I don't want that! He'll think it's grotty, or worse! He'll never wanna talk to me again!"

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Day)

Dark Patrisha was walking to school with her friend, and crush, Dark Pit "Kuro" Sanchez. She was trying to keep her distance so that he wouldn't suspect anything. Dark Pit sighed and rolled his eyes.

"…Tappy," he said, turning around to face her. "Why are you walking so far away?"

Dark Patrisha's heartbeat began to accelerate.

"Huh?" she replied, her voice going incredibly high. "Ahh… No reason. I really don't mean anything at all, so don't worry about it."

 _I'm afraid that he'll suss if I mosey too close._ she thought.

Dark Pit gave her a look before walking over to her.

 _Shite._ she thought. _Those eyes are sooo not believing me. Did… Did he find out…_

Dark Pit grabbed her hand and continued their walk to Smash Academy. When they got the school, Dark Patrisha was ready to burst into tears from embarrassment. Their friend, Luther Blackman, noticed the King of the School arrive.

"Ah," Luther smiled, turning around. "Good morning, Lord Kuro. Morning, Mistress Tamantha."

He noticed that the Leader of the Goths was holding hands with the Alpha Female of the Goths and Dark Patrisha's expression.

"Why are you guys holding hands?" he asked.

"Because," Dark Pit replied. "Now, shut the hell up."

"Y-Yes, Lord Kuro," Luther nodded.

Dark Patrisha sniffled, just about ready to cry her eyes out due to the embarrassment.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Galactic History Class)

Dark Patrisha was sitting in her desk, trying to work out when her romantic interest had went from Luther Blackman to Dark Pit "Kuro" Sanchez.

 _How…_ she thought. _Should I know… What's the "distance between mates"? I can't remember…_

"Hey, Mistress Tamantha, eh?" Second-in-command Goth Dhampir Serpent said. "You alright, eh? Are you unhappy that you failed that test, eh?"

"Hmm?" Dark Patrisha sighed. "I'm not."

 _Kuro gets mint grades on all of his tests…_ she thought. _So we're not failing, though…_

"Or do you care that I'm actually tallre than your height of 6'11", eh?" Dhampir smirked.

"It's only a few centimeters…" Dark Patrisha replied. "I'm mad about it _**NOW**_."

 _It's so strange._ she thought. _I definitely liked Luther before leaving Smashville. …Or, was it after Angels and Werewolves joined forces? Until then, I know I liked Luther. Why did things become this… And I was sleeping when I realized this._

"Helloooooo!" Dhampir called. "Mistress Tamantha, are you feeling sick, eh?"

Dark Patrisha didn't hear him. She was too lost in her thoughts to hear as she looked on with a distant stare.

 _Does that mean I had the potential of liking Kuro?_ she thought.

"Mistress Tamantha, eh?" Dhampir called.

Dark Patrisha finally looked over at him. She wondered what would happen if she just…

"Huh?" Dhampir asked.

Dark Patrisha leaned over and hugged Dhampir, causing him to squeal in shock.

 _My heartbeat isn't accelerating._ she thought. _That means it's not just every lad. It's just Kuro…_

Dark Patrisha and Dhampir were separated immediately by Dark Pit.

"Whaaaa–" she gasped. "Kuro?! What are yeh doing in my Galactic History Class?!"

Dark Pit turned to face Dhampir, shaking him.

"Dhampir," he threatened. "I'll wait for you in the school backyard."

"Please forgive me…" Dhampir whimpered.

Dark Pit turned to Dark Patrisha to answer her question.

"I forgot to tell you something this morning," he said. "I'm coming to your place after school."

"Wh-What?" Dark Patrisha asked. "Why?"

"Dusk asked me look into your studies to," he answered, shrugging. "Your grade on this month's test didn't look too good."

Dark Patrisha _**HATED**_ to study more than anything.

 _Are yeh serious?_ she thought.

"By the way," Dark Pit said. "You're acting strange today."

He got into her face, smelling something fishy going on.

"Do you have a fever…" he asked. "Or are you hiding something from me…"

"There's no-no-nowt…" Dark Patrisha lied, panicking.

She got up and guided Dark Pit out of the classroom.

"Just go back to yer classroom!" she ordered. "I'll see yeh after school!"

 _He's too sharp…!_ she thought. _It's bad for my heart._

"Haah… It hurts," Dhampir said, rubbing his head. "But Lord Kuro is always sticking around you, Mistress Tamantha. Or is it Mistress Tamantha that's sticking around Lord Kuro, eh?"

Dark Patrisha turned around to face Dhampir, angry about the accusation.

"Eh…" she snapped. "No way…"

"Lord Kuro's the King of the School, but he doesn't have a queen," Dhampir said. "He said no to Mandy Wiles todee…"

This caught Dark Patrisha's attention. While she knew Dark Pit wasn't too fond of cheerleaders, he was on friendly terms with Mandy. She didn't even know Mandy liked Dark Pit. Mandy was leggy and buxom, and one of the prettiest girls in school.

"What's that about?" she asked.

"Hm, eh? You haven't heard, eh?" Dhampir asked. "It's preddy famous by now. Mandy wrote him a love leddre and he towered ovre her and said…"

" _I don't wanna go out with you," Dark Pit said. "So it's meaningless to take your letter, right? I'll throw it away without reading it. And who exactly are you anyways?"_

"And so, he severed ties with Mandy completely," Dhampir said. "It instantly became famous aftre he got back."

"I never knew…" Dark Patrisha replied.

 _Kuro, I never knew yeh could be so mean…_ she thought. _If he said that to me, I'd rather die…_

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Dark Patrisha's Room)

Dark Pit and Dark Patrisha were talking about his words towards Mandy Wiles.

"Mean?" Dark Pit asked. "What are you talking about? It'd be meaner if I'd let Mandy get her hopes up."

Dark Patrisha sighed, feeling bad for Mandy.

"Yeh could've at least used softer words," she said. "It's too harsh to say all that to someone who had finally gathered up the courage to tell yeh their feelings."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"Then what?" he asked. "You want me to lie to her even though I don't like her?"

"I didn't say that, but…" she said, chewing on her pencil.

 _Kuro._ she thought. _Why doesn't he hae a girlfriend? He's the most popular laddy in school._

"Dae yeh not hae a girlfriend…" she asked. "Because there's already someone yeh fancy?"

Dark Pit gave her a look before sighing.

"Err…" he replied. "Yeah."

Dark Patrisha became excited.

"Yeh serious?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dark Pit nodded.

Dark Patrisha grabbed him by his arm.

"I never knew that!" she squealed, excited. "Who is it?! Zoe Taylor? Pinky Gauthier? Christy Martin? Dae I know her?!"

Dark Pit looked at Dark Patrisha, making her feel threatened.

"You really wanna know?" he asked.

"Err…" Dark Patrisha replied. "Of… of course I wanna know! As yer BFF."

Dark Pit looked away and sighed.

"There's nothing more ironic than talking about this with you," he said.

Dark Patrisha became confused at that.

"Huh?" she asked. "What?"

"Nothing," Dark Pit replied. "Oh, let's get to doing your homework."

"Eh?" Dark Patrisha asked. "Why?!"

Dark Pit chuckled.

"It's no fun if I just tell you the answer, right?" he smirked. "You have to find out for yourself. And don't go asking Luther or the other Goths."

"Eh…" Dark Patrisha asked, distraught.

"If you get it right," Dark Pit smirked. "I'll tell you something interesting…"

"What's that?" Dark Patrisha asked.

Dark Pit scratched behind her ear.

"I'll give you a hint since you're so slow with everything," he chuckled. "You know this girl well, but it's not one of your friends."

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smash Academy)

 _Somehow…_ Dark Patrisha thought. _Things are getting out of hand… I'm flumoxed. Then who is she? Kuro's type would be… Hmm… I don't even know what his type is… I'm totally clueless!_

Dark Patrisha was talking to Luther about this problem, but he wouldn't budge with giving her any answers.

"Who Lord Kuro likes?" he asked.

 _I'm not gonna ask for the answer directly._ she thought. _So I'm not breaking the rules._

"Give me some hints on who she is," Dark Patrisha ordered. "I always thought it would be fellow Goth Annallee Blackwood, but it seems I was pete tong…"

"Of course," Luther laughed. "Annallee isn't the one Lord Kuro likes."

Dark Patrisha was caught off guard at this.

"So, Luther," she said. "Yeh know who she is, then?"

"I know," he nodded. "But you're not allowed to get the answer from me, right?"

Dark Patrisha became discouraged that Luther figured out what she was trying to do. Manipulating had never been her strongpoint, so she didn't know why she tried.

"Err…" she replied. "Aye, I can't…"

"But, Mistress Tamantha," Luther said. "You're actually starting to realize it!"

"Hm?" Dark Patrisha asked, confused.

"You like Lord Kuro," Luther smiled.

Dark Patrisha's face burned deep crimson.

"I thought you'd never realize it," he said.

"No…" Dark Patrisha stammered, shaking. "No way… What are yeh yakking about? Luther, yeh really fancy making bad jokes!"

"Yeah, yeah," Luther replied. "Just calm down."

"No way!" she snapped. "The lad I fancy is yeh…"

Luther laughed.

"More like "was", right?" he smiled.

Dark Patrisha's face turned even redder with embarrassment.

 _Did I just tell him that I fancy him…_ she thought.

"That's alright," Luther smiled. "Although I still love you, y'know, it's okay. I was just the first love after all. They say that first loves never work out. Ah… but Lord Kuro's did."

Dark Patrisha listened carefully.

"So the lass fancies Kuro back?" she asked.

 _Well._ she thought. _I wasn't planning on telling him my feelings anyways. But still, it's kinda shocking… Why doesn't he go out with her…_

Luther smiled sweetly.

"Mistress Tamantha is probably the only one who doesn't know," he said.

"Huh?" Dark Patrisha asked.

"I'll tell you something interesting," said Luther. "I rarely, if ever, see Lord Kuro smile. Lord Kuro never smiles around random Smashtopicans. If he smiles at someone, he really likes them."

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Dimensional Manipulation Class)

Luther's words were all Dark Patrisha could think about as she watched Dark Pit from her classroom window. She didn't think Dark Pit smiling was so uncommon.

 _Smile…_ she thought. _Is it really that rare though? It's so clear by looking at him… It's true. He doesn't smile at all. Smashtopicans around him must be really troubled. His expression scares those who try to talk to him… Hmmm. He smiles all the time when with me. That means…_

Dark Patrisha felt something hit her in the head.

"Hey, Tappy!" Dark Pit said. "I've been calling you all this time! What are you doing spacing out like that?"

Dark Patrisha didn't want Dark Pit to know she was watching him, so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sleeping," she lied.

"What?" Dark Pit laughed. "With your eyes opened? You're really bad at lying. Sorry to make you wait. I'll come and get you as soon as I'm done with my assignments."

Dark Patrisha finally realized who "Mystery girl" was.

"Kuro…" she said. "Yeh…"

Dark Pit turned around to look at her. Dark Patrisha stood up and looked down at her slightly shorter best friend.

"Am I the lass yeh fancy?" she asked.

Dark Pit said nothing for a long moment, causing Dark Patrisha to panic.

"Hah…" she said, panicking. "Ahhh! No… Sorry, I got it pete tong! I didn't mean anything! I was just kidding! Sooo, that was today's joke show!"

 _What am I saying?_ she thought. _So awkward… I'm so full of myself! He only smiles around me because I'm his BFF! Ahh, now Kuro will never talk to me again… Oooh…_

Dark Pit sighed, scratching his head with an expression Dark Patrisha couldn't name. He waited until Dark Patrisha was calm enough before he spoke.

"You really didn't realize," he said. "Did you?"

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

Dark Pit leaned in close to her as he spoke.

"No one can hear us here," he said, leaning closer.

"Huh?" Dark Patrisha asked, turning redder the closer he got.

"An award for getting it right," he whispered, covering Dark Patrisha's brown eyes.

"Wahhh?!" she squealed. "What are yeh–"

Dark Pit closed the gap with a kiss.

… _What?_ Dark Patrisha thought.

Dark Pit pulled away and began tasting Dark Patrisha's lips.

"…So soft…" he whispered, sticking his tongue in her mouth.

 _What…_ Dark Patrisha thought.

Dark Pit pulled away to look at her. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was stare at him like an idiot.

"Idiot face…" he muttered. "…What kinda face is that?"

He used his finger to wipe the drool off of her.

"…Yeh just snogged me…" she stammered.

"Yeah," Dark Pit replied.

"Yeh put yer tongue in…" she said.

Dark Pit nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "Couldn't hold it back…"

"…Getting it right…" she whispered. "Can I really take yer word on that? Kuro, yeh… yeh fancy me?"

Dark Pit became really irritated with her at this point.

"…You," he snapped. "You like me, too, you moronic fleabag!"

"Wha?!" she replied, shocked. "How did yeh–"

Dark Pit chuckled.

"I'll tell you something really interesting," he said, glaring. "I've already guessed every single thing you thought since you're so easy to read. You can't hide anything at all. Although, I have to hand it to you for figuring it out all by yourself…"

Dark Patrisha listened, shocked and embarrassed.

"But you're still so slow with everything else," he said. "Even on the matter of your own feelings. I knew you'd go ask someone in the clique, but it shouldn't have taken _**THIS**_ long."

Something about that caused Dark Patrisha to break eye contact and look down.

"Tell you what," he said. "I realized your feelings for me long before you knew about them."

"…What was that…" she whimpered. "Why didn't yeh tell me earlier?"

"Well, you're too fun to tease," Dark Pit answered. "Well, I did plan to let you realize someday, and if you didn't, I was gonna…"

 _So mean._ Dark Patrisha thought. _So mean._

Dark Pit quickly shifted his personality to concern upon hearing Dark Patrisha sniffle.

 _So I was the only one being nervous._ she thought.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You're crying?"

He kissed her on the forehead.

"You really do cry a lot…" he said.

"I thought yeh'd hate me if yeh found out," Dark Patrisha sobbed. "That's why I wasn't gonna tell yeh…"

Dark Pit started laughing.

"I know," he laughed.

… _I forgot…_ she thought.

"Stop laughing, yeh meanie!" Dark Patrisha sobbed. "I fancy yeh! Waaaah!"

"I'm only saying it because it's frustrating," Dark Pit replied. "…That's not sexy at all…"

 _Kuro can be so mean and sodding._ she thought.


End file.
